Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 124
る | romaji = Yomigaeru Fantomu Naitsu | japanese translated = Phantom Knights Revive | english = Paraside Seeing | japanese air date = September 25, 2016 | english air date = January 5, 2018 | japanese opening = LIGHT OF HOPE | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = Vision | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = Atsushi Maekawa | director = Yasumi Mikamoto | storyboard artist = Yoshihisa Matsumoto | animation director = * Teruhiko Yamasaki * Issei Hasegawa * Mizuki Sato }} "Paraside Seeing", known as "Phantom Knights Revive" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and twenty-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on September 25, 2016 and in Canada on January 5, 2018. Nicktoons aired on June 30, 2018. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on November 22, 2017. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki/Yuto vs. Lulu Obsidian vs Yuya.]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Crossover" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yuya Yuya's hand contains two copies of "The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace", "The Phantom Knights' Twin Medals", "The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Burial" and "The Phantom Knights' Round Blaze". He Sets three cards. Turn 2: Lulu As neither player controls monsters, Lulu Special Summons "Lyrilusc - Turquoise Warbler" (100/0) from her hand in Attack Position via its own effect. As it was Special Summoned, she activates its effect, which lets her Special Summon a Level 1 "Lyrilusc" monster from her hand. Lulu Special Summons "Lyrilusc - Sapphire Swallow" (100/0) in Attack Position. Lulu overlays her two Level 1 monsters to Xyz Summon "Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale" (0/0) in Attack Position. The effect of "Assembled Nightingale" increases its ATK by 100 for each of its Overlay Units (0 → 200). Lulu activates "Parasite Discharge", letting her Special Summon a "Fusion Parasite" from her hand or Deck. She Special Summons one (0/0) from her Deck. Since it was Special Summoned, the effect of "Fusion Parasite" activates, allowing Lulu to Fusion Summon a monster using it and monsters in her hand or on her field as Fusion Materials, substituting it for another Fusion Material. After the Fusion Summon, "Fusion Parasite" will be equipped to the Summoned monster and if that monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, "Fusion Parasite" can be destroyed instead. Lulu fuses "Fusion Parasite", treated as "Assembled Nightingale", with "Assembled Nightingale" as a "Lyrilusc" monster to Fusion Summon "Lyrilusc - Independent Nightingale" (1000/0) in Attack Position. "Independent Nightingale" gains one Level for each Overlay Unit "Assembly Nightingale" had before the Fusion Summon and gains 500 ATK for each Level it has. ("Independent Nightingale": 1 → 3, 1000 → 2500). Lulu activates the effect of "Independent Nightingale", inflicting 500 damage to Yuya for each Level it has (Yuya: 4000 → 2500 LP). "Independent Nightingale" attacks directly, but Yuya activates his two face-down copies of "The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace", preventing "The Phantom Knights" monsters he controls from being destroyed by battle this turn and decreasing the ATK of a monster his opponent controls by 600. ("Independent Nightingale": 2500 → 1300 ATK). After activation, the two "Lost Vambraces" Special Summon themselves as Normal Monsters (600/0 each) in Attack Position. A replay occurs and "Independent Nightingale" attacks a "Lost Vambrace" (Yuya: 2500 → 1800 LP), which is not destroyed due to its own effect. As Yuya took battle damage, he activates his face-down Quick-Play Spell Card "The Phantom Knights' Twin Medals", allowing him to Xyz Summon a monster using two "The Phantom Knights" monsters he controls with the same Level. Yuya overlays his two Level 2 monsters to Xyz Summon "The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin" (1600/0) in Attack Position. Yuya activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the effects of a monster his opponent controls and reduce its ATK to 0. He chooses "Independent Nightingale" (1200 → 0). At this point, Celina enters the Duel and takes the intrusion penalty (Celina: 4000 → 2000 LP). Turn 3: Celina Celina draws "Fusion Parasite" and subsequently Normal Summons it (0/0). She activates the Continuous Spell Card, "Parasite Factory", allowing her to Fusion Summon a monster with "Fusion Parasite" and a monster equipped with another "Fusion Parasite". After the Fusion Summon, all "Fusion Parasites" will be equipped to the Summoned monster, increasing its ATK by 300 for each. She fuses "Independent Nightingale", which is equipped with "Fusion Parasite" and her own "Fusion Parasite" to Fusion Summon "Parasite Queen" (1800/???) in Attack Position (1800 → 2400). Yuya activates the effect of "Cursed Javelin", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the effect of a monster his opponent controls and reduce its ATK to 0, but the effect of "Parasite Factory" renders the Summoned monster unaffected by card effects. "Parasite Queen" attacks and destroys "Cursed Javelin" (Yuya: 1800 → 1000 LP). Celina Sets a card. At this point Yuya switches with Yuto. Turn 4: Yuto Yuto activates "The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Burial", allowing him to Special Summon a "The Phantom Knights" Xyz Monster from his Graveyard, then Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster whose Rank is two Ranks higher than that of the Summoned monster, by using that monster as the Overlay Unit, then "Burial" will attach itself to the Summoned monster as an Overlay Unit. He Special Summons "Cursed Javelin" and performs a Rank-Up Xyz Evolution to Special Summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages Errors * When Independent Nightingale attacks Yuya, her dress is missing the blue section. Differences in the dub * "Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale"'s Summoning animation has the close up shot on her chest edited out. * The shot of Fusion Parasite latching to the chest of "Lyrilusc - Independent Nightingale" from the front is omitted.